


【铁迪】阿多尼斯

by Aredhel_M



Category: Brideshead Revisited - All Media Types, RPS, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 23:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 清晨的牛津，天空泛着雾蒙蒙的蓝。





	【铁迪】阿多尼斯

那是个雾蓝色的傍晚，云层凝重得能滴出水来。靴子踩在铺着层薄雪的路面上咯吱咯吱响。Jeremy走在前面，隔着两步的距离，Matthew凝视着父亲被冷风卷起的衣角，学联主席的高喊声同样顺着风声吹到他耳畔，依稀可以听见“国王和国家”，“正义的战争”等等慷慨激昂的陈词。那是1939年的冬天，他下意识聚精会神地捕捉风中的高呼。Jeremy停住脚步，不发一言，等着他跟上来。

“怎么了？”Jeremy问道。

“六年前的议题要拿出来重辩。”他不欲多话，只提了一句。1933年学联史上最具争议的辩题以高票通过议案：“在任何情况下都不应为国王和国家而战。”时至今日，上一次大战带来的创伤还未痊愈，雄鹰的利爪又要替欧洲增添崭新的伤痕。随着张伯伦的政策捉襟见肘，对时局最敏感的大学生已经隐约觉察他们将面临什么。他跺跺脚，跟了上去。

老鹰和孩子酒吧的标牌刷上新漆，昏蓝背景板上唯一一抹亮色。两人绕过一个街区，Jeremy将钥匙插进锁孔里，酝酿多时的雨水终于落下来。他从不喜欢牛津。这座小镇总在下雨。即使不下雨的日子，牛津也总是湿漉漉的。他也不喜欢父亲的这栋屋子，门廊逼仄，走入客厅就能闻到一股纸张受潮的霉味，吊灯跳了闸，Jeremy点上蜡烛。

他们沉默地坐在长桌两侧，管家端来盛满青豆和焗土豆派的托盘供他们取用。Matthew注意到他父亲的眼神，频频落在他的肩膀上，他第一次知道视线原来是有重量的，暗示着某种沉重的、难以启齿的话题被反复掂量。除了刀叉碰撞的金属声，餐厅安静得可怕。他的心跳应和着钟摆的晃动，一下，一下，仿佛高悬头顶的达摩克里斯之剑——Jeremy拈起餐巾布揩拭嘴角。

“这段时间，你似乎跟福莱特家的小儿子走得很近。”

他放下刀叉，表示自己在听。自从他成年以来，Jeremy很久没有这么跟他说过话了。对于一对极少真正交流的父子来说，谈心并不是件容易的事，更何况，他父亲的语气里总是带着些自上而下的矜持，这种压迫感没有随着Matthew年龄的增长而淡化，反而愈发深重，比如此刻，让空气陡然剑拔弩张起来。

“我不觉得这有任何不妥，父亲。”他盯着金边餐盘里的青豆，恶狠狠地，仿佛是他的敌人。

他的脊背绷紧了。上次这么紧张，还是青春期的时候，他初次梦遗，大汗淋漓地醒来。父亲站在他的窗边，以一种基督徒式的肃穆口吻告诉他：这是造物主赋予世间万物的规律，身为亚当的后裔，他也应遵循。像是一种秩序，一种道理，不容妥协。他并没有告诉父亲，他的梦里并没有温软的女孩，而是一个高大的，面目模糊的陌生人。

这个秘密长久以来被他封存在紧闭的唇间，然后，由他父亲缓缓揭露：“年轻人在这方面的事情上感到好奇，误入歧途，也是可以理解的……”他的脸色沉下去，Jeremy话锋一转，“不过今天我并不想跟你详谈这件事。学监告诉我，你的课堂出勤率快要跌破参加学期末考试的最低标准了。”

在无可辩驳的事实面前，Matthew终于低了头。然而，他只是僵硬的保证，自己会拿到一等学位，“不会让你在晚餐俱乐部里丢脸。”

Jeremy却没有结束谈话的意思，他又问：“Harry怎么样了？”

Matthew看了他一眼，显然觉得他父亲转移话题的手法太过生硬。他别扭的敷衍道：“他去了剑桥，不是和你说过了。自然科学。我们早就没联系了。”末了，他咽下最后一勺青豆，字句活像是从牙齿缝里挤出来。新换的厨子手艺不错，几乎可以和牛津最负盛名学院的晚宴相媲美。可他什么味道都没尝出来，只觉头痛的厉害，盼望着能早点结束这场折磨。

Jeremy点了点头，若有所思。“我不反对你结识新朋友，只希望你识人真面目，而非停留于表象。”他说着，Matthew看着餐盘里所剩无几的派，突兀地站了起来，椅子腿在木地板上划出一声笨重的钝响。

“抱歉，我有点不舒服。”

他又觉察到那道沉甸甸的视线落在他的后背上了。他加快脚步上了楼，拐过楼梯转角，背上的负担终于豁然移除。

这晚，Matthew早早上了床，心事丛生。他反复想着那些巨石一样的话语，压在他的身体上，使他陷入床铺，紧接着，眼皮也合上了。迷迷糊糊地，他梦见一个庄园的夏日，美丽温柔的母亲在花园里架起画板，光线朦胧而柔和，洒在她肩上仿佛一件云纱织就的披肩。他温柔的母亲爱着雨雾朦胧下的牛津，似乎总能在那斑驳古拙的地砖、高耸入云的尖顶以及花影雾霭中发现无限诗意。母亲的去世结束了他短暂的童年，父亲拘谨刻板的家教又为他的青少年时代蒙上一层云翳。但一直以来，Matthew都是个循规蹈矩的好孩子。唯一一次违反校规，是在公学时代，和那个叫做Harry的男孩打了一架。

他对同性异样的感情亦是始于公学时代，Matthew不断在书包里发现饱含哲学隐喻的纸条。那些字句看得他惊心动魄。后来他才知道那是《会饮篇》上的话，当时他似懂非懂，只觉得隐蔽的面纱被撕扯开来，再无遮蔽，令他无限惶恐，也无限憎恶。他知道自己和别人不一样，为此他痛恨自己，直到现在，他的手臂上还残留着用圆规尖角划伤的疤痕，浅浅的泛白，呈波纹条状，像起伏的海平面。那时他还不知道这是情欲在作祟。他还太年轻，却已拥有太多、也太沉重的秘密。青春期男孩压抑着的愤怒，或者换个说法，情欲，终于在足球场上爆发了。同年级的Harry抢球时将他铲倒，他小腿一伸，也将男孩绊了一跤。一点温热柔软的东西蹭过他的脸颊，Matthew很快反应过来那是什么，顿时勃然大怒，结实的拳头就冲着Harry的侧脸揍去。

这次事故同样，也是身为父亲的Jeremy头一次，因为儿子无端生事被学校传唤。他向学院请了假，匆匆赶去。学监倒是不把它当回事，血气方刚的男孩，总会有这样那样的摩擦。说实话，Jeremy对此略微感到惊奇。他那素来沉默寡言，不露秋水的儿子竟像个毛糙小子跟同学打架，这不得不令做父亲的另眼相待。正是从那时起，他意识到Matthew在他面前展露的个性就像冰山的一角，平静无波的表面之下，是暗流汹涌的内心世界。他有了自己纤细的、不可言说的秘密。他将那些秘密毫无保留地渲染在洁白的画纸上，锁进抽屉里。自从妻子过世之后，他不再能看到Matthew画本里的内容。

Harry态度很好，揽过了大部分罪责，因而赢得了Jeremy的好感。他摆出乖乖认错的好孩子姿态，校长便没有多加追究，只让他们组成互助小组，在余下来的学年里互相监督。如同所有曾经对彼此不满的死对头，被迫形影不离的Harry和Matthew最后成为了朋友，直到他们毕业，Harry去了剑桥，Matthew留在牛津，留在他生活了快十八年的小镇。 

凌晨两点他昏昏然从梦中惊醒，母亲还在柔美的夕阳下示范如何运笔。他被一股急切的欲望唤醒，仿佛身体里多出一个需要填满的器官，具体要用什么东西喂食，他不清楚。这股欲望化为尚未得到满足的空虚，继而成为疼痛，积聚在胃部，一阵一阵，人们说食欲和情欲是同一种东西，这也许能解释，为何每当他被情欲折磨的时候都会胃痛。Matthew躺在床上，外头雨已经停了。深夜因几声犬吠显得愈发寂静，而这种寂静也是山洪暴发前的冰面，冰层下湍流汹涌，他从学联主席那儿听来，过不了多久征兵的传单就会贴满大街小巷。听听他们辩论的结果，95%压倒性的投票，正方赢得了“我们该为国王和国家而战”的辩论，这座阴雨连绵的小镇很快就会被抽干血液。至少德国佬不会再有机会嘲笑英国人是懦夫，就和六年前丘吉尔痛斥的那样。过不了多久，儿子们、父亲们、丈夫们——这次不是因为担忧被白羽毛羞辱了，他们有堂皇而悲壮的理由，捍卫一个民族的自由——都会穿上深绿色的军服，站在家门前和生命中最重要的人作别。

他想象着自己将会如何同父亲告别，如何毫不留恋地走向新生活或者走向坟墓，而Jeremy又会如何不动声色地背过身去，或者他背过身去，再一次被那沉甸甸的目光注视，视线的那一头，将老的父亲注视他的儿子展开长硬实的翅膀。

那一刻他觉得自己是兰波。

礼拜天的早晨，Matthew赖在床上装睡。门推开了，就着这个弧度维持了一阵子，在他忍不住要睁开眼睛前，门合上了。关门声从楼下传来，Jeremy去了教堂，一如既往。他所在的学院有自己的教堂，但自从十五岁的时候他拒绝再去领圣餐，休沐日的整个早上就全部属于Matthew自己了。从这件事上看，Jeremy算得上一个开明的父亲。也许那只是另一种形式的高傲，Matthew想，争辩是不体面的事，他的父亲作壁上观，也许他哪天顿然悔改，重回教会的怀抱，这便是他等待良久的胜利。他不会让他得逞。

他下楼去拿报纸，却发现他父亲根本没有走远。Jeremy掩上大门，门没关紧，他急着拆读手上一沓信件电报，突然问Matthew，“我们庄园的房子怎么样？”

他没明白父亲的意思，紧了紧绒睡衣的领口，免得门外冷风灌进来。

Jeremy反复捻着电报纸，他思虑深重的时候常有这个小动作。

“我想把多赛特的房子卖掉，毕竟……”他顿了顿，Matthew很快意识到他在说什么。两年前奶娘去世，房子就空了。教区牧师年事已高，被伦敦总教会召回，庄园就彻底荒废了。Jeremy没什么功夫打理，遗产税又太高，Matthew并未对这桩地产表现出愿意接手的意思。

“你说呢？”他征询Matthew的意见，好像真的把他的话当回事，Matthew嘴角抽了一下。

“你看着办吧。”

接着，让我们来说说那座记忆里的庄园，那座我们的主人公都看似极不上心的庄园，它位于英格兰南部，临海的多赛特郡，春夏之交白天变得漫长，海鸥在湛蓝的天空下盘旋，海浪吻上沙滩，日子好得看不到尽头。他总喜欢赤着脚在白沙上漫步，柔软的沙子埋没他的脚踝，像一双大手温柔的抚摸。他堆沙堡，给自己挖掘坟墓，想象着这就是雪莱溺死的那片海；母亲在身边画着画，直到他也拾起画笔。父亲则是以一个模糊的影像出现在回忆里。不多话，充当着端茶送水的角色，偶尔和母亲谈些学校里的事。他是个爱上了诗歌和艺术的贵族，曾在会客厅墙上誊抄长达五十五节的《阿多尼斯》。因此他们的家族必将没落。

母亲去世后，庄园的大宅子就显得空旷，像是怕触及伤心的往事，父亲再没有带他来过。而他所需要的多赛特的一切则始终陪伴着他：母亲，绘画，浪潮拍岸的声响，他怀旧的根系将从这些记忆里汲取营养，他将不再返乡。

不多时，管家从来一笺短信，塞巴斯蒂安请他去宿舍用午餐。他推迟一周才回家，眼下校园里已经看不见几个人影，好在Matthew住得不远，塞巴斯蒂安也乐得留在学校。

他推开半掩着的木门，一时间被冲出房间的暖气蒸得头晕眼花。塞巴斯蒂安弄来冰块，混合着青柠酸冷的香气唤回了他的神智。他的朋友将冰块倒入玻璃杯中，依次适量加入波尔斯琴酒和奎宁水，挤入几滴青柠，杯子就递到他手上。

“多谢。”Matthew浅啜一口，颇为意外地发现垃圾篓子里扔了几张写着I WANT YOU的征兵传单。他展平废纸，快速扫了一眼。塞巴斯蒂安从他手里抽过宣传单。

“你该不会也想学那些爱国分子去报名吧？”

“为什么不呢？”

塞巴斯蒂安不可置信地看了他一眼，“我以为你整日饮酒、寻欢作乐，是个彻底的反战主义者。”

马修扬起下巴，意指他一柜藏酒，然后，视线停在餐柜上的银十字架摆饰上。

“我也以为你是个虔诚的天主教徒。”

那半个异教徒耸了耸肩，轻巧地绕过这个话题，“艾恩斯教授近来还好吧？”

他哼了一声，“好得很，下个学期还有一门他的必修课。”

他们吃着侍者送来的华夫饼和冰淇淋，周日弥撒的钟声从圣玛丽教堂荡漾开来，好似管弦乐团的领奏，随后大大小小的教堂都加入这支协奏曲，古朴的钟声扩散、流淌，笼罩整座小镇。塞巴斯蒂安无意识的用勺子敲击玻璃碗侧沿，应和着愈来愈远的钟声。

“你感觉自己变得圣洁了吗？”

塞巴斯蒂安的毛衣上还挂着银十字项链，话题又一次滑向Matthew早已放弃的宗教。他时常有这样的想法：正因规矩严苛，犯禁的滋味才格外甘美。

罪魁祸首真的是蛇吗？难道不正是“不允触碰”的禁令将夏娃推向禁果？

被禁止的东西永远诱人，为了让它保持新鲜，他便不能得到它。

这并不是说他们不曾尝试过肉体的欢愉。事实上，为了让一个秘密彻底溶解在另一个秘密之中，一年前的某个夏夜，他们趁着微醺亲吻了彼此的嘴唇。唇舌是如此柔软，他从未尝过这样好的吻。虽然他一生中也没吻过几个人。他说不清是酒精还是犯禁的快感，腹部的阵痛又一次席卷了他，这次Matthew清楚地知晓那就是情欲，只是接吻并不能使疼痛消减，反而愈演愈烈——意乱情迷之中，年少时的梦境揭开了神秘的一角，某种更加危险的东西初现端倪，他父亲薄荷味的剃须水香味，压在他肩膀上的手，公学时梦见高大的、面目模糊的陌生人，这些被他忽视的细节如海潮般翻涌，他想起一小时前Jeremy在拱廊上截住他，“明天要来上我的早课。”

他终于看清梦中的面容，清矍而平静，是他父亲的模样。

他绝望地尖叫，撕扯自己的头发，抄起圆规在手臂上加重泛白的疤痕，分开愈合的皮肉像轮船分开海水。然而他只是推开塞巴斯蒂安，说，我很抱歉。

那一刻，有史以来的第一次，他的胃痛自己好了，仿佛那剧烈的疼痛只是场幻觉。

圣诞节的第二周，雨还在下。Matthew乘火车去多赛特。他反复想了很久，认为自己需要一个郑重的道别，他做了决定，等到假期末，他就去参军。海边的小镇刮起风来格外冷，他裹紧毛呢大衣，正巧赶上神父前往伦敦的马车正在装箱。隔着一段距离，神父朝他打招呼，“公爵大人。”却是把他认成了他父亲。

“这庄园……要卖掉了。”他说。反应过来时才为自己的莽撞而道歉，“我想再看看，很多年没有来过了。”

奶娘去世的时候是在炎夏，棺椁需要尽早下葬。他正忙于证券交易所的实习，无论如何也抽不开身，也就错过了故地重游的机会。平日里，Matthew是不会想到要来多赛特的。神父亲切地感慨着一别多年，他长得这么高大，这么英俊，和他父亲年轻的时候一模一样。他们走在高穹顶的小教堂里，Matthew已经不再行圣礼。他说，我和他并不一样。神父摇摇头，我一早就知道，你总会把他的路重走一遍。

神父的笃定让他突然感到愤怒，“您指的是什么？对艺术的迷恋？参军？恐怕这些年您对我了解甚少，不知道我……”

“你心里叛教、不洁的想法？”老神父打断了Matthew，在他诧异的目光中摇了摇头。

“年轻人啊……你父亲年轻的时候何尝不是与主断绝关系，何尝不曾深陷古希腊人犯下的罪孽，何尝不是逃离现实一样跑去参了军……”

他的胃又开始折磨他了，甚至他自己，都在瓦解，坍塌成一个吞噬一切的黑洞，他与自己无法和解的憎恨，无法排解的欲望。他幼稚的试图以不去教堂和同性绯闻来反抗自己的父亲，结果却意识到那只是孩子想要博得注意，哗众取宠的手段。他悲哀地，无望地在梦里一遍遍呼喊着那个名字，渴望父亲有力的大手再一次落到他肩上，落到他的身体上，落到他唇舌搅起的情欲深处——他哪里是想要自由，他只是不敢回家。

虚假欢愉的背后是无尽的空虚，他感到自己被击溃，除了几个不赞许的眼神，和模棱两可的劝诫，他甚至没有得到像样的镇压，完完全全的忽视。同样的，他抑制不住身体里蓬勃生长的恨意，向着这座华美破败的庄园喷发，向着久居期间的画板画架、桃花心木写字台、雪莱诗歌选开火。他来到那面誊抄着《阿多尼斯》的白墙前，跪倒在地，狠狠地捶打着父亲的笔迹。

他恒常悲哀，带着不可消解的愁绪经历着一切发生的、尚未发生的事。似乎对他来说，冥冥之中事物都纳入谶纬的网，过去是注解，预言也是注解，剥茧抽丝，引向唯一的结局——属于他的永恒悲剧。

塞巴斯蒂安嘲笑他巴不得成为悲剧的化身，好追求他“不知名的永恒”。他把烟灰抖下去。含糊地做了个不赞成的手势。

“我正艰苦的忍受着生活。”像一棵树，想要真正获得自由，就必须把根须扎进最深的土壤里，为此，他必得反复跃入曾再三访问的记忆之井，回望那些夏天，在多赛特六月的海岸线上，在水浪拍岸的隐隐潮声中，在教堂斑斓的湿壁画间寻找蛛丝马迹，探寻那沉重视线的源头——那是阿多尼斯，他想到，随即在心里默念：阿多尼斯已与我一同死去。

Matthew从多赛特回来的时候Jeremy就在家等他。他越过一阵焦灼的视线，发现被自己翻乱了的房间里，在打包好了的行李中间，上锁的抽屉竟然是开着的。上公学以来用过的画本安静地匍匐在抽屉深处，翻开来，将会是他青春时代最不堪启齿的秘密。抽烟的Jeremy。开车的Jeremy。坐在书桌前批阅论文的Jeremy。穿着睡衣的Jeremy。以及——赤裸的Jeremy。那饱含眷恋的线条勾画着他宽阔的臂膀，流畅、有力的双手，再往下，是一柄利剑，在梦里，曾无数次贯穿他的灵魂。

他气冲冲地跑出房间，正要厉声质问，却听到画本中的缪斯，极轻的一声叹息。

“擦一擦眼泪，好孩子。到这里来。”

他又开始胃疼，排山倒海的疼法，令他捂着腹部蹲了下来。他是什么时候知道的？被牛津录取后坚持要住在学院的宿舍，学监多次向他抱怨自己和塞巴斯蒂安令人不齿的友情，或者更早，在他拒绝去教堂之前，从他有了第一个上锁的抽屉开始——他投降了，他趴在Jeremy的大腿上，任由那双宽大温热的手掌沿着他的脊背抚摸。温柔的，安慰的抚摸。剧痛在这阵充满柔情的抚慰下逐渐散去。他闭上眼。

他终于要离开他了。Matthew想。

临走之前，他把自己的画集全都烧掉了，包括那本人体艺术练习簿。雨的确是停了，清晨的牛津，天空泛起雾蒙蒙的蓝。隔着窗子，Jeremy可以看到那些洁白的画纸被纷纷扬起，雪花一样飘洒在空中。谁也不记得那年冬天英格兰下的是雪还是灰烬，那之后Matthew彻底走出了他的生活。Jeremy在逐渐褪色的记忆里反复搜寻着，最终仅仅回忆起一个决然离去的背影，在雾蓝飘雪的清晨街道上愈来愈小，愈来愈模糊，直至消失不见。 

Fin.

*1933、1939牛津学联辩论确有其事

*白羽毛运动，一战期间爱国主义高涨，部队中曾用白羽毛羞辱那些适龄却不参军的青年

*Jeremy Irons曾在多赛特读书

*塞巴斯蒂安·福莱特，就是故园里的塞巴斯蒂安。Harry为杜撰角色。


End file.
